HeartLearning
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Do siódemki homunkulusów ma dołączyć najstraszliwszy z grzechów, którego boi się nawet Envy. Okazuje się jednak, że jest to dziewczyna. Czym zaowocuje to spotkanie dwojga młodych grzechów?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart- Learning

Author: T.E.D.S.

Rating: T

Warnings: Ósmy homunkulus… strach Enviaka… proch cytrynowy… wątpliwy humor… lekkie „sprawy dziewczyńsko- chłopackie"… aha, „Heart-Learning" to tylko „uczenie się na pamięć". Największy grzech przy uczeniu się matematyki.

Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

Nie znali szczegółów, dlatego spotkali się całą siódemką. Szczegóły znał tylko Envy, i to nie wszystkie. Usiedli w kręgu – co za idiotyczny pomysł – i wbili wyczekujące spojrzenia w Enviaka. Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath i Sloth.

Który po trzech minutach doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zabrać głos.

- No doooobraaaa. – Jęknął, przeciągając się. – Co chcecie wiedzieć?

- Właściwie to wszystko. – Mruknęła Lust. – Ty wiesz najwięcej. Mów.

- Stworzono nowego homunkulusa. – Envy przeciągnął się. – Kiedyś też było nas ośmioro, ale wszyscy się JEJ bali. Ja też.

- Kogo? – Spytał cicho Wrath.

- No, tej ósmej. Była zbyt silna, by musieć kogokolwiek słuchać, i zbyt potężna, by ktokolwiek ośmielił się jej nie posłuchać. No, dawny Wrath kiedyś jej nie posłuchał i to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobił. Istniał wystarczająco długo, żeby tego pożałować. – Opowiadał Envy, z satysfakcją obserwując przerażenie na twarzach pozostałych. Sam nie dał po sobie poznać, że w środku trząsł się jak galareta.

- To co, przyprowadzisz tu tę nową? – Spytała Lust. – Lepiej, żeby to nie ona musiała nas szukać…

- J-j-ja?! – Zająknął się Envy.

- No ty. Chyba ty sobie poradzisz z tą… jak- jej- tam… nie powiedziałeś, co z niej za grzech. – Zauważyła Sloth.

- Ona… jej imię zawsze wypowiadaliśmy szeptem…

- Po prostu powiedz.

- Ostrzegałem was… Heart-Learning.

Wszyscy poza Enviakiem zbledli bardziej niż ściana. Na sam dźwięk tego imienia paniczny strach zagościł w umyśle każdego z homunkulusów. Bo przecież nie mieli dusz.

- To jak, Envy… idziesz? – Poprosił Pride, wciąż przerażony.

- A co tu będę sterczeć. – Mruknął Envy, wstając. On się przecież nie boi Heart-Learning.

I poszedł. Było to niedaleko South City. Bez trudu znalazł krąg i leżącą w nim dziewczynę. Była nawet ładna. Nie ruszała się- była przecież… no, martwa. Envy miał trochę Czerwonego Kamienia, aby stała się silniejsza.

Wstała.

Spojrzała prosto na Enviaka.

Zarumienił się po cebulki zielonych włosów.

Była naprawdę ładna.

Jej strój był podobny do ubrania Palemki. Prosty, czarny i więcej odkrywał niż zasłaniał.

Envy starał się nie patrzeć za jej dekolt, ale był przecież chłopakiem i nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Była bardzo ładna.

Miała dość krótkie, miękkie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy, duże, fioletowe oczy, jasną skórę, smukłe ramiona i nogi, duże, choć mniejsze niż Lust, piersi, no i sprawiała wrażenie kogoś, kogo najlepiej się bać. Było to coś w niej, w środku, bo nie wyglądała groźnie. Coś takiego się czuło.

-Eeee… jestem Envy. – Zagaił Envy.

-Cześć. A ja… kiedyś miałam imię… - zamyśliła się Heart-Learning. – Ale go nie lubiłam.

-Nieważne. Teraz jesteś jedną z nas… poczęstuj się. – Wyciągnął ku dziewczynie garść Czerwonego Kamienia.

- Już to jadłam. – Powiedziała Heart-Learning. – Tam leżało…

Rzeczywiście, w miejscu pokazanym przez dziewczynę wciąż było kilka kamyków.

- No to chyba pójdziemy do nas. – Powiedział Envy. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, że nieco się jej boi.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart-Learning szła dość szybko, więc Envy nie musiał zwalniać. Czuł, że z tą dziewczyną jego istnienie się zmieni całkowicie. Bał się jej, a jednocześnie fascynowało go jej ciało. Cóż, będąc człowiekiem nie zdążył wiele poużywać…

A teraz był z nią sam na sam.

On był chłopakiem.

Ona była dziewczyną.

I byli ze sobą.

A jak chłopak i dziewczyna są razem, to mogą im strzelić do głowy różne rzeczy.

I, niestety, Enviemu strzeliły.

Pod pretekstem zapytania o to i owo popatrzył na dziewczynę i w myślach zaczął ją rozbierać. Wyobraził sobie jej krągłości niczym nie osłonięte, nagie, gładkie kolana, i jeszcze…

-Mógłbyś przestać? – Głos Heart-Learning zabrzmiał niemal tak jadowicie jak jego własny. Envy przestraszył się. Czy ona czytała w jego myślach?

-Tak. – Powiedziała. – I dlatego wiem, co o mnie sądzą inni.

Zatrzymali się. Heart-Learning stała stanowczo za blisko. Envy mógłby policzyć jej rzęsy. Starał się nie myśleć o niej, ale nie mógł nie rozważać jej urody… tudzież innych przymiotów.

Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

Envy zbladł.

-Nie martw się. – Powiedziała Heart-Learning. – Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

Enviemu wróciły kolory na twarzy. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

-Chyba będziesz musiała spać ze mną. – Mruknął. – Ja mam największe łóżko.

- To będę. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. – Ale niech ci nic takiego nie przychodzi do głowy.

---------------------------------------

-No i chyba będzie spać ze mną. – Zakończył Envy.

Wszyscy umilkli. Wrath z ciekawością spojrzał na tę złowrogą Heart-Learning. Wyglądała groźnie. Ona też milczała.

-Nie masz nic przeciwko spaniu z Enviakiem? – Zapytała Lust.

-Ani trochę. – Mruknęła.

Więc wieczorem Heart-Learning położyła się obok Enviaka.

-Wiesz… nie chciałem spać z nikim innym, żeby się nie dowiedzieli… - zaczął.

-O tym kotku? – Uśmiechnęła się Heart-Learning.

-Wiesz?! – Zdumiał się Envy.

-Jasne. W końcu cię czytam.

-Nie tylko to, co teraz myślę?

-Nie. Wspomnienia też.

-A więc i tak wiesz. – Mruknął Envy i wyjął spod poduszki mocno sfatygowanego, niegdyś puszystego i różowego, pluszowego kotka.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart-Learning uśmiechnęła się na widok kotka.

-Daj go na chwilę. Postaram się go nie zniszczyć.

Envy niechętnie podał jej kotka. Heart-Learning położyła na nim dłoń. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem było widać, że kotek znów staje się czysty, puszysty i różowy.

-Proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Envy nic nie powiedział. Właśnie to stało się dawnemu Wrathowi. Dawna Heart-Learning cofnęła dla niego czas do momentu, gdy był martwy! To dlatego była tak niebezpieczna. Mogła zabić każdego, a raczej sprawić, by nigdy się nie narodził. Mogła też sprawić, by stali się ludźmi. Ale, po co?

Teraz wydawała mu się nawet sympatyczna, jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej przerażająca. O ile to w ogóle możliwe.

Przycisnął kotka do policzka i starał się zasnąć. Jednak cichy, jednostajny oddech Heart-Learning mu przeszkadzał. Odwrócił się do niej. Nawet w ciemności widział, jak delikatne rzęsy rzucają równie delikatne cienie na jej jasne policzki. Teraz, gdy spała, wyglądała na tak bezbronną i kruchą…

Wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć…

Delikatnie, by nie obudzić Heart-Learning, dotknął jej aksamitnego policzka. Nie zbudziła się. Powoli przysunął się do niej. Nie miał ochoty jej przytulać ani nic, po prostu na nią patrzył. Usiłował rozgryźć, co_, do cholery_, sprawiało, że wyglądała tak przerażająco. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

Czy ten zapach siarki był tylko złudzeniem?

Przysunął się tak, że niemal stykał się z nią ramionami.

I niemal w tej samej chwili tego pożałował.

Głośny- nie, to słowo nie w pełni oddaje jego moc- potwornie głośny, głośny jak szkielet w stalowym koszu na śmieci turlający się po metalowym dachu, głośny jak niejaka Winry „udzielająca reprymendy" Stalowemu Kurduplowi za pomocą klucza francuskiego, głośny jak wybuch sześćdziesięciu kilogramów prochu huk rozdarł nocną ciszę na strzępy. Wybuch rozwalił śliczny pokój Enviaka(i połowę budynku), zbudził wszystkie homunkulusy i wyemitował do atmosfery kolejne masy dwutlenku siarki i pyłu(w postaci siarczku potasu). Minęło kilka dobrych minut, zanim Envy znalazł głos gdzieś w krtani i zapytał:

- Co to _było_???

Heart-Learning uśmiechnęła się uroczo.

- Kilka kilogramów prochu cytrynowego, czyli mieszaniny saletry potasowej z siarką w stosunku stechiometrycznym.

Wszystkim obecnym homunkulusom opadły szczęki.

Resztki prochu leżały tu, ówdzie i wszędzie.

Heart-Learning nie wydawała się zmartwiona. Położyła dłoń na resztce ściany i odnowiła cały budynek. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

-Wow. – Przerwał ciszę Wrath. Heart-Learning się uśmiechnęła.

-Envy, czy ty _naprawdę_ sądziłeś, że pójdę z tobą do łóżka bez _zabezpieczenia_? – Zapytała.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, nie wyłączając Enviaka. Rzeczywiście, młodzież była dobrze edukowana i chyba nikt nie poszedłby do łóżka bez prezerwatywy, ale żeby aż bomba siarkowo-saletrzana? Z drugiej strony, „im coś bardziej niebezpieczne, tym to częściej jest skuteczne". Beczka prochu cytrynowego wystarcza, żeby wysadzić taki budynek jak ten, w którym spały homunkulusy. Beczka ośmiokrotnie większa, ustawiona w odpowiednim punkcie, rozwaliłaby pewnie pół Centrali. I kto miałby jeszcze wątpliwości, że Heart-Learning jest niebezpieczna?!

-Ty potrafisz naprawić wszystko? – Spytał Wrath.

-Nie tylko naprawić. – Heart-Learning uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. Wyciągnęła rękę i obok pojawił się mężczyzna- jakiś człowiek, jakich się wielu włóczy tu i ówdzie. Dotknęła go i człowiek zaczął młodnieć…

Potem maleć…

Aż całkiem zniknął.

-Co się stało? – Zapytał Wrath.

-Sprawiłam, że nigdy się nie narodził. Cofnęłam dla niego czas. – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedykacja: dla pionierki, która mi pokazała, że ktoś to czyta. Dziękuję._

-To był właśnie pokaz, jak niebezpieczna jest Heart-Learning. To samo może stać się z każdym z nas!- wykrzyknął Envy. – Ona jest naprawdę niebezpieczna…

- A kto z nas jest BEZPIECZNY dla otoczenia? – spytała retorycznie Lust.

- Ale MY nie możemy pozabijać się nawzajem… Tylko Heart-Learning może nas wykończyć… - zauważył Wrath. Heart-Learning prychnęła.

-Sądzicie, że będę dla was niebezpieczna? O wy głupki. Ja chcę się do was dołączyć.

-Ale nas nie wysadzisz? – spytała nieufnie Sloth.

-Jasne że nie… chyba że Envy znowu zacznie.

-Co zacznie? – zaciekawił się Greed.

-Nooo… zbliżać się do mnie.

-Ależ Heart-Learning! To najzupełniej normalne! On jest chłopakiem(1), a ty ładną dziewczyną…

Heart-Learning znowu prychnęła.

Envy zarumienił się, nieco wystraszony.

-Ja… nic nie chciałem… - zająknął się.

-Stary, nie musisz się tłumaczyć…- Greed klepnął go po plecach. – Ja też na twoim miejscu bym przeleciał taką laskę…

PLASK.

Greed dotknął czerwonej ręki odbitej na policzku.

-No? – warknęła Heart-Learning.

-Przepraszam. – wybąkał Greed.

Heart-Learning uśmiechnęła się, a rumieniec Enviaka się pogłębił. Nie mogło to ujść uwadze Lust, tak samo jak miłe spojrzenie Heart-Learning w stronę Enviaka.

-Tak, jestem pewna. Envy się zakochał, a i Heart-Learning darzy go sympatią! – niemal krzyczała Lust.

-To niemożliwe. Envy istnieje tylko dzięki nienawiści, nie może się zakochać! – oponował Greed

-To muszą być ci, no… ohydni Cyganie(2). – stwierdziła Lust.

-Co?

-Rumuni działają na faceta tak, że się zakochuje.

-Niby jak?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu to robią.

-Ale u nas nie ma i nigdy nie było Cyganów!

-Bo oni to robią na odległość…

-To my im pomożemy. – zdecydowała Sloth.

-W czym?

-W zostaniu parą.

Zapadła noc.

-Tym razem mnie nie wysadzisz? – zapytał z uśmiechem Envy.

-Tym razem nie. Nie odtworzyłam beczki. – odparła Heart-Learning. Oboje położyli się do łóżka. Envy przytulił kotka. Po raz pierwszy od lat uśmiechnął się nie drwiąco, ale z radością.

-Nie myślałem, że homunkulus może kogoś polubić.- odezwał się.

-Jak widać może.- odparła Heart-Learning. – Co w tym dziwnego?

-To, że jesteśmy uosobieniem grzechów…

-I co z tego? Znałeś kiedyś miłość bez zawiści?

-Nigdy nie kochałem. – Envy zaczerpnął tchu, jakby się wahał. – Aż dotąd.

-Kochasz mnie?

-Tak sądzę. Może to za szybko, ale odkąd jestem potworem, wszystko dzieje się szybciej.

-Dla mnie też. Ja też cię chyba kocham. Lubię na pewno.

-To miło.

Gdy Heart-Learning zasnęła, Envy spionizował się częściowo. I spojrzał z góry na jej twarz. Nagle zapragnął ją pocałować. Był bezpieczny, w końcu nie odtworzyła beczki…

Schylił się i przycisnął usta do jej ust.

Obudziła się i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu trwali w nieprzerwanym pocałunku. Nie było to ważne. Teraz oboje wiedzieli, kochają się i będą się kochać na zawsze. Mają przecież nieskończony czas…

(1)Tak, przyjmuję, że Envy jest rodzaju męskiego.

(2)Chodzi oczywiście o feromony (fe-Rumuny )


	5. Chapter 5

-Ach, jaki piękny poranek! Jak cudownie obudzić się przed świtem! – tymi słowami Heart-Learning powitała nowy dzień. Envy dopiero zwlekał się z łóżka, gdy ona rozciągała się poranną gimnastyką. Wyglądała pięknie. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek.

-O, obudziłeś się. – zauważyła Heart-Learning. – To dobrze. To prawda, to, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś?

-To, że cię kocham? – upewnił się Envy. – zaskakujące, ale tak. Słuchaj, dzisiaj nie mam nic do roboty, to może byśmy się przeszli na romantyczny spacer po Centrali?

-Bardzo chętnie. – uśmiechnęła się Heart-Learning. Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz rozkosznie. Envy bardzo chciałby poznać jej myśli. Ona mogła poznać jego w każdej chwili.

Nagle poczuł się jakby pływał w kisielu. Wtedy zorientował się, że wszedł do myśli Heart-Learning. Postarał się trochę oddalić, i wtedy mógł już ją „czytać". Wciąż miała żywe wspomnienia z życia. Rodzice, rower, jakiś chłopak. I nowa miłość. On, Envy.

Envy wyszedł jej z umysłu. Nie chciał, żeby się zorientowała. Chwycił jej rękę. Uścisnęła jego dłoń.

Uśmiechała się.

-No, to idziemy. – powiedział.

-Idziemy. – odparła. – Ale wiesz, przydałyby się fałszywe tożsamości… i wygląd.

Chwilę jakby się zastanawiała, po czym zmieniła postać na bardziej ludzką. Envy zmienił się w przystojnego blondyna, jakim mógłby się stać, gdyby nie umarł.

-No to ja jestem William Elric ze swoją dziewczyną….

-Harriet Rabbit. Może być?

-Oczywiście… Harriet. – objął dziewczynę ramieniem. – Zmieniać postać też umiesz?

-Zostawiłeś mi umiejętność, czytając mnie.

-Aha.

Szli ulicami Centrali w milczeniu. Ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na jeszcze jedną parę zakochanych, w tłumie pozostałych. Ta zresztą nie była wyjątkowa. Ot, chłopak i dziewczyna, ona od niego nieco niższa, on przystojny, ona ładna. Świetnie do siebie pasują, myślał każdy, kto ich widział, tak, wspaniała para.

-Will? – zaczęła Heart-Learning. – Chodźmy na cmentarz…

-Po co, Harriet? Mam lepszy pomysł: chodźmy na kremówki! – zaproponował Envy, wykazując ośli sposób myślenia1.

-Dobrze, ale na cmentarz też chcę iść. – upierała się Heart-Learning.

-Jak chcesz. – zgodził się Envy. – Tylko po co?

-Chcę zrobić wojsku kawał…

Po kremówkach poszli na cmentarz. Heart-Learning bez słowa podeszła do grobu Maesa Hughesa, zamordowanego przed miesiącem.

-Jego śmierć już nam nie jest potrzebna. – wyjaśniła Palemce. – A zrobię masę zamieszania.

Skierowała dłoń w stronę płyty nagrobnej i cofnęła czas Hughesa o pięć tygodni.

-A teraz w nogi. – powiedziała. Posłuchał. Oddalili się na stosowną odległość2 i tam Envy nie mógł się powstrzymać. Obsypał Heart-Learning gorącymi pocałunkami. Potem przycisnął ją do klatki piersiowej zaborczym gestem.

-Kocham cię. – powiedział. – I nigdy, nikomu cię nie oddam. Nikomu.

-Hej, dobrzy ludzie… - usłyszeli od strony cmentarza. Obrócili się i zobaczyli Hughesa… w całkiem dobrym stanie3…

-Do nas pan mówi? – zapytała Heart-Learning.

-Tak, do was… czy moglibyście mi powiedzieć, co ja robiłem pod ziemią? – zapytał… Hughes.

-Spoczywał pan, panie brygadierze. – poinformował Envy.

-Tak, został pan pochowany miesiąc temu. – dodała Heart-Learning.

-Dziwne. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek umierał. – mruknął Hughes. – Ojej, przez cały miesiąc nie zrobiłem Elici ani jednego zdjęcia! Mam straszne zaległości. Chcecie zobaczyć? – wyjął zdjęcie córki. – Widzicie jaka śliczna?

-Rzeczywiście. – potwierdził Envy. – Śliczna.

Hughes rozpromienił się. Zawsze lubił, gdy ktoś podziwiał jego córeczkę.

-To może pójdziecie do mnie do domu i pokażę wam albumy? – zaproponował. Envy i Heart-Learning spojrzeli po sobie.

-Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, ale właśnie jesteśmy na randce… zresztą nie chcemy zakłócać rodzinnego szczęścia… - odmówił Envy.

-Rozumiem, rozumiem, ale później wpadniecie? Mógłbym poznać…?

-Oczywiście. – odparł Envy. – Jestem William Elric, a moja dziewczyna to Heart… Harriet. Harriet Rabbit.

-Bardzo mi miło. Podpułkownik Maes Hughes.

-Brygadier. Podniesiono panu rangę pośmiertnie. – sprostowała Heart-Learning.

-Ale ja żyję. To chyba się nie liczy? Miałem wspierać pułkownika Mustanga z dołu…

liczę że Wy, czytelnicy, macie wyobraźnię, i to dużo. Dlatego nie będę opisywać, jak podpułkownik/brygadier Hughes wrócił do kwatery głównej w Centrali; jak na jego widok Falman, Breda i Fuery wskoczyli pod biurko4, wołając "DUUUUUCH!!!"; jak Havoc z wrażenia upuścił papierosa; jak porucznik Hawkeye wskoczyła na biurko i odbezpieczyła spluwę; jak pułkownik Mustang zemdlał jak jakaś baba. To wszystko musicie sobie sami wyobrazić…

1 Chodzi, oczywiście, o Osła ze „Shreka".

2 Taką, żeby nie czuć drżenia rozstępującej się ziemi… a raczej prób rozbicia płyty nagrobnej sztyletem i zdjęciem córki

3 pomijając mundur, cokolwiek uświniony ziemią

4 oczywiście nie to samo


	6. Chapter 6

Dawno nie umieszczałam rozdziału, więc piszę. Smacznego.

-Heart-Learning? – mruknął Envy.

-Tak, En? – Heart-Learning podniosła głowę znad tego, co robiła.

-Wysyłają mnie na misję w teren. Nie będzie mnie od jutra rok, może półtora. Czyli strasznie długo. – tu Envy się zaśmiał krótko i gorzko. – Jeszcze niedawno zdawało mi się, że rok to chwila, a teraz…

Heart-Learning wstała. Była niewiele niższa niż Envy, ale zawsze zadzierała głowę, gdy na niego patrzyła. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

-Wrócisz? – szepnęła błagalnie.

-Oczywiście. Wrócę. – Envy pogłaskał jej włosy. – Jutro o tej porze mnie nie będzie…

Wieczór

-Heart-Learning? – mruknął Envy.

-Tak, En? – Heart-Learning podniosła głowę znad beczułki nitrocelulozy.

-Daj sobie z tym spokój. Nigdy tego nie robiłaś, co? I nie chodzi mi o wysadzanie.

-Masz rację. Ty też nie.

-To może…. No…

-Spróbujemy? – domyśliła się Heart-Learning. – Czemu nie… i tak nic mi nie grozi.

Nazajutrz Envy poszedł, tak jak zapowiadał, w teren. Heart-Learning powstrzymywała łzy.

Półtora roku później

-Wróciłem! – zawołał Envy. – Gdzie Heart-Learning?

-Poszła sobie. – wyjaśniła Lust. – Z rok temu. I nie daje znaku życia.

-Pół roku temu Marta mi mówiła, że ją widziała. Ale nic więcej. – dodał Greed. – Aha, gdzieś blisko West City.

Envy zrobił minę, która wszystkim powiedziała „idę jej szukać", ale sam się nie odezwał. I poszedł.

A co się stało z Heart-Learning?

No cóż… okazało się, że stwierdzenie, iż homunkulusy nie mogą się rozmnażać, jest niepotwierdzoną hipotezą. Którą obalili Envy z Heart-Learning.

Oczywiście Heart-Learning nie mogła o tym powiedzieć innym (zwłaszcza Lust), więc postanowiła nawiać. Spotkała po drodze Martę, która wskazała jej miejsc, w które nikt nie przychodzi. Heart-Learning przesunęła ten obszar w czasie do momentu, w którym był tam dom(trochę za duży, ale w ten sposób i Marta nie musiała spać pod mostem). I poczekała na to, co eufemistycznie nazywa się rozwiązaniem.

I urodziła córkę, którą nazwała Hate. Dla tych, którzy nie uczą się angielskiego- oznacza to Nienawiść. I dalej czekała. Na Enviaka.

Czekała jeszcze rok, zanim usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wzięła Hate na ręce i poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Envy.

-Nareszcie, En. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Oje się. – pisnęła Hate.

-Nie bój się, Hate, to tatuś… - szepnęła Heart-Learning.

-Da-da? – zapytała Hate.

-Tatuś? Ja chyba śnię. – powiedział Envy i bardzo widowiskowo(ze względu na schody prowadzące z ogrodu do drzwi, na których stał) zemdlał.


	7. Chapter 7

Gdy Envy się ocknął, poczuł coś zimnego i mokrego spływającego mu do ucha. Zidentyfikował mokrą szmatę. A na klatce piersiowej siedziała mu dziewczynka w wieku około roku.

-Da-da. – powiedziała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. – Da-da. Da-da.

Envy spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Potem objął tę… jak ją Heart-Learning nazwała? Hate? W pasie.

-Da-da, ziobiś siamojot? – poprosiła Hate.

-Heart-Learning! Ona chce samolot! Co mam zrobić? – zawołał Envy w dom.

-Weź ją pod paszki i pobiegaj z nią. – poradziła jego dziewczyna. Envy tak zrobił.

-A właściwie to jakim cudem…?

-Tak to jest, jak się idzie do łóżka bez zabezpieczenia. Ale w sumie to nie narzekam. Hate jest grzecznym dzieckiem.

-I lekkim. – przyznał Envy. Hate śmiała się głośno. Envy posadził ją Heart-Learning na kolanach. Przez dłuższą chwilę szczęśliwi rodzice patrzyli na dziecko. Hale siedziała dość spokojnie na kolanach matki, po czym przepełzła na kolana ojca.

-Nigdy nie byłem taki szczęśliwy. Teraz mam dom… chyba że mnie wywalisz… dziewczynę… dziecko…

-Nie wywalę cię. Jakże bym mogła? En, ja cię kocham.

-Ja ciebie też. I Hate. Kocham Hate.

-Znaczy, jesteśmy rodziną? Szczęśliwą rodziną, jakiej nigdy nie miałeś?

-Tak. I chciałbym, żeby Hate miała taką rodzinę. Szczęśliwą.

-Da-da. – odezwała się Hate. Envy przytulił ją mocno.

-Już do nich nie wrócę. Zostaję tutaj. – szepnął.

-To obierz ziemniaki. – Heart-Learning odebrała mu córkę i wręczyła nóż. Envy przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma robić, po czym włożył nieco przybrudzony fartuszek(kremowożółty w kotki) i zaczął obierać. Gdy obrał, posolił i nastawił, zabrał się za robienie kotletów mielonych i papki dla Hate. Heart-Learning karmiła piersią, więc potrzebowała pożywienia (nie można przecież zrobić mleka z niczego), a i Envy z czasem polubił jedzenie.

To była prawie idylla…


	8. Epilog

EPILOG

Półtora roku później

-Normalnie nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – szepnął Envy.

-Już drugi rok to powtarzasz. – Heart-Learning uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale, gładząc wypukły brzuch.

-Nasze dziecko…

-Mówisz jakby Hate była cudza.

-Ale to nie to samo. Nie było mnie tutaj, gdy Hate się urodziła. – Envy czule pogładził brzuch dziewczyny. – Kocham cię, maleństwo. – szepnął. I poszedł wykąpać Hate.

Rodzina. To, czego nigdy nie miał. A teraz ma już na zawsze. Ech, rodzina…

KONIEC


End file.
